Adamant Prime
World: 'Adamant Prime *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Shrine World *'Tithe: 'Non Adamant Prime's tithe was declared nix for all time by the Emperor himself in honour of their resilience through the Age of Strife. *'Population: '14 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government: 'Imperial Dictatorship. Adamant Prime is ruled by an ancient lineage who trace their ancestry back to the human coalition this planet commanded in the Age of Strife. *'Description: 'Adamant Prime was colonised eons ago during the Dark Age of Technology, named after the famously strong metal due to the planet's purpose as a defence against the many agressive xenos races that occupied the galactic rim, and during this time it formed a joint government with several surrounding planets. As the fortunes of humanity turned and the Age of Strife closed in, the commanders of Adamant Prime responded to the emergence of psykers much more quickly than most, regrettably but mercilessly eliminating any psykers they found both on their own planet and the others in their alliance. This quick reaction allowed this coalition to avoid many of the warp-related horrors that plagued the rest of humanity, but did not help them avoid the resulting isolation and vicious assaults of the xenos that sensed weakness in the species of man. As the planet of the coalition closest to the galactic rim and the xenos hordes, Adamant Prime gave everything in defence of the region. It's once verdant forests were reduced to ash, it's cities crumbled to rubble, rebuilt, and crumbled once more as the planet suffered assaults over and over from the inhuman invaders. For centuries practically every inhabitant of Adamant Prime could expect to die in combat, be that sooner or later, as the entire planet became an endless battlefield, allied and enemy fleets meeting in the skies above and never gaining an upper hand over the other. As Adamant Prime kept the enemy at bay, the other planets of the coalition worked ceaselessly to keep them supplied. Provisions from Auburn, elite soldiers from Rampage, penal legions from Sepulchrum, and machinery and equipment from New Ganymede made of minerals from New Callisto, all funelled through Annulus to Adamant Prime. Their resistance was not to be in vain however, and salvation arrived with the Imperial Army as the Great Crusade finally reached Sector Deus. The Imperial's cast aside the xenos, obliterating their armies and fleet, and reducing their homeworlds to dead rocks. The human coalition rejoiced, and joined the Imperium without hesitation. Adamant Prime was rebuilt, grander than ever before, statues and monuments to their glory paving every street and dominating every square. In the 41st Millennium, Adamant Prime stands as a tribute to the resilience of humanity, and is a favourite pilgrimage site across the Sector and beyond. *'Technology: - Good - The lack of tithe and large amount of tourism afford Adamant Prime good wealth and technology. *'Military:' Adamant Prime's military is large, highly trained and highly traditional, honouring their ancestors with discipline and fearlessness in the face of the enemy. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima - Adamant Prime still serves as defence for the edge of the sector, and if it were to fall after everything it has survived, effects on morale across the sector would be crippling. *'Loyalty: '96% - To oppose the Imperium that ended the planet's seemingly endless suffering and war is considered the most abhorent thing possible on Adamant Prime. Category:Imperial World Category:Planet Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Shrine World